What the Future Holds
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Ed and Al are trapped, unable to age or die. They are looking for a way past this. Will they find the answers they are looking for? Read and find out! Sorry, I'm bad at writing summaries!
1. Chapter 1

What the Future Holds

_Authors note:_

_HI Peoples! It's me T.K. and this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic! : D This story has been in my head for like a month…But anyway this story takes place after _The Conqueror of Shambala. _So if you haven't seen that or the first series yet, don't read this…Umm I don't own FMA just my OCs. FMA belongs to that cow person, the one with the glasses…(Trust me If I owned FMA I would do __**evil**_ things to the shrimp)

_Ed: Who are you calling a shrimp?_

_T.K: Who said I was talking about you shorty?_

_Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?_

_T.K: Anyway enjoy my fic good readers! (Runs to Canada)_

Chapter 1

Two brothers are running home after school. They are excited because their mother is making their favorite dinner tonight.

"Hey Brother," The younger brother asks "you need to slow down! Wait for me!"

His brother just kept running.

"ED!"

The younger boy was screaming now, he couldn't even see his brother now. He was alone. The boy collapsed in the grass. He blinked, and everything around him was white. There was a large gate sitting in front of him. The boy was trembling with fear. NO! He didn't want to be here! He looked around wildly for a way to escape.

"Al"

"Alphonse!"

The boy, Alphonse, looked up toward the voices calling him. There in the gate was his mother and brother. His mother reached for him.

"Mom," Al whispered as he reached for her.

But then he saw his arm disappear. He began screaming as his whole body dissolved into nothingness.

Alphonse Elric woke with a start. What a terrible dream! He looked toward where his brother, Edward Elric was sleeping soundly. Alphonse sighed. He had been having that dream since 1926. He took in his surroundings, He was on a plane. Right, he remembered that Ed had thought there was some kind of lead in the city of Spokane, Washington. Alphonse sighed, he seriously doubted this. Him and Ed, they were going to be stuck like this forever. Forever stuck never aging, in a world that was not their own.

You see they had been born in a different world, parallel to this one. In a country called Amestris. When they were young their father had abandoned them. Then in a tragic turn of events their mother died. The boys had been studying a science called Alchemy. They were really good at it. After studying with an Alchemy teacher, the boys committed a terrible taboo. In the process Ed had lost his leg, and Al had lost his entire body. In a desperate attempt to bring his brother back, Ed sacrificed his arm to tie Al's soul to a suit of armor. After this Ed had got Automail (artificial limbs), and joined the military. Edward was desperate to get their bodies back, so was Al. They had many adventures, and made many friends. They also made enemies. In their last adventure before everything changed AGAIN, Ed was killed by a homunculus (an artificial human made when an alchemist fails human transmutation). Al risked his life to bring his brother back. In turn Ed risked his life to bring Al's body, soul, and mind back from the gate. Ed succeeded, but was trust to the other side of the gate. So both brothers were separated for three years. Until on Ed's side of the gate, an evil woman broke through the gate. Ed managed to get back through, and along with Al and Roy Mustang (Ed's superior in the military) defeated the evil woman. Ed went back through the gate, and Al followed him. They destroyed they gate on this side, trapping them on this side of the gate. They didn't know it at the time, that something went wrong when they went through the gate that last time. They found out later, that after they reached the age 20 they didn't age. They also couldn't die.

They had found the secret to immortality, and they didn't even want it.

Alphonse ran his hand through his hair, they had been searching since then for a way to age, to die. They were so far unsuccessful though. He smirked, although they had given a certain mangaka an idea for a certain story. Al laughed, which caused some of the other passengers on the plane to give him a weird look. It was true they were the ones who had given Hiromu Arakawa the idea for _Fullmetal Alchemist. _

"Attention passengers," a voice said over the intercom "we will be landing in Spokane is about thirty minutes time."

Al sighed, he might as well rest now, and he wasn't going to get much rest when they get into town.

Al closed his eyes, and though of a life he had lived once before.

_Author's notes_

_T.K.: So did you like it?_

_Ed: No they all hated it!_

_Al: Brother! That's not very kind…._

_T.K: (Cries in a corner)_

_Al: BROTHER APOLOGISE!_

_Ed: But she butchered our back-story!_

_T.K.: I was only trying to condense it…._

_Ed: you condensed it too much!_

_T.K: Did not!_

_Ed: Did too!_

_T.K.: NOT!_

_Ed: TOO!_

_Al: (sweatdrop) If T.K. weren't fighting with brother, she would say that she would like you readers to review on this story. She really likes constructive criticism, and complements. And remember reviews give her they energy to continue with this story…She is also sorry for any editing mistakes, she didn't have her editor look at this one…._

_Al/Ed/T.K: See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

What the Future Holds

_Authors Note:_

_T.K.: Yay! Chapter 2!_

_Ed: No! Why is there a chapter 2?_

_T.K.: Because we got reviews!_

_Ed: (sweat drops) who the hell would review on this story? I'm going to find where they live and..._

_T.K.: ED! DO NOT THREATEN THE NICE REVIEWERS!_

_Ed: Why should I do what you say?_

_T.K.: Because I could do terrible things to you in this story…_

_Ed: O.O_

_T.K.: Yes Ed, be very afraid…_

_Al: T.K. seriously doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only her OCs. If she did she wouldn't be posting fanfictions. Or maybe she would..._

_T.K.: Enjoy chapter 2! (Oh yeah, there is a character hurting themselves in this chapter, just warning you...)_

Chapter 2

Alphonse hurried from his current job at the construction site. He was worried; Ed hadn't shown up for work today. This was weird to Ed who was never late, let alone not showing up. This was because he couldn't get sick, neither could Al.

"Something's wrong," Al muttered to himself "I have to hurry."

When Al arrived at Edward's door, his suspicions that something was wrong were confirmed. Ed's door was hanging wide open. Al hurried in, calling his brother's name. He searched every room. When he came to the master bedroom's bathroom door, Al almost cried out in horror.

There was blood everywhere. Ed was just sitting there, his eyes to the ceiling. There were tears in his eyes, and cuts on his wrists. Every single time that the cuts on his wrists would heal, he would slash them open again with a knife.

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Al screamed. Al rushed to his brother's side. Edward looked at him with sad eyes.

"She left me, Al."

Al's eyes grew big. Impossible, Winry loved Ed. She knew the truth about Al and him. She accepted them for who, and what, they are. She couldn't have left.

Ed's voice was strained as he began to speak again, "she left because she couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't handle the moving, me never aging, the fact that we could never had children. Who am I to ask her to stay? Winry was practically born to be a mom; I can't take that away from her."

"Ed, but why in the world are you cutting your self?" Al asked frantically, "This isn't going to kill you! This isn't going to make it easier, or better!"

Ed looked at his wrists, now covered in his blood. "I don't know Al. Life is just so cruel to us, I finally found her here. Then she's taken from me. You get your body back, but then you can barely age. Life is so cruel."

Ed went to cut himself again. Al reached for the knife before he could. This ended with Al having a huge cut in the middle of his left palm.

Ed's gold eyes grew big, "Al?"

"It's ok Ed, already healed," Al showed Ed his blood stained palm.

"Al?" ED began to cry harder.

Al hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry Ed, I love you."

"Al…."

"It's going to be ok," Al whispered.

Al just wished he could believe in his own words.

Al woke up this time in a moving car. Ed was looking out the window excitedly.

"Al! Check out those cows!" Ed said enthusiastically.

Al found it so hard to believe that just six months ago that Ed had been so depressed. Al sighed, they hadn't found anything in Spokane. Now they were heading to the city of Lewiston, Idaho. They were both obsessed with history, and Lewis and Clark was a big part of The United State's history. After they went to Lewiston, they planned on heading to the Oregon coast.

Edward was excited, despite the fact they most likely wouldn't find anything in Lewiston.

When their ride dropped them off at the outskirts of the city, the first thing they noticed was the smell.

"What is that?" Al wondered.

"I have no idea," Ed muttered.

They walked alone a large road, past many businesses. They had decided to check out the city before finding somewhere to stay the night. They kept walking until they came to a football field where kids were filing out by the dozens.

"They must have been having a game, or something," Ed muttered.

But Al didn't hear, he was too busy staring at a girl that had just walked out. She was about 5'6, with short black hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a black tee-shirt and skirt.

Ed followed Al's gaze, and laughed.

"That girl's a fan of ours," Ed stated.

"How can you tell?" wondered Al.

"Because she is wearing an ouroboros necklace, and our animated faces are on her tee-shirt," Ed smirked.

Al blinked. That was true. As the girl, surrounded by several friends, got closer to the brothers they heard a snatch of their conversation.

"Yeah, you coming over tonight?" A blond asked the black haired girl.

"Of course it is a full moon right?" The black haired girl said.

"Are you really going to tear yourself away from FMA for the night?" A dark haired girl asked.

The black haired girl gave here a withering look. As they passed the two brothers, the blacked haired girl looked strait at Al. Al felt something strange pass through him as he stared at those blue eyes. This girl had power, power that could help him and Brother. Before he could say anything however she was almost gone. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear gave Al one last look and disappeared into the crowd.

Al felt dumb founded. He turned to Ed. Who had a same strange look on his face.

"You felt it too right?" Al asked.

"The sudden feeling of power?" Ed asked "Yeah I did."

Al nodded "so I'm not crazy?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Ed frowned "Maybe we are both crazy."

"Or desperate," Al said with wonder.

_Authors note:_

_T.K.: Oh, It's getting good!_

_Ed: …_

_T.K.: Ed, are you ok? Is this about me threatening you earlier?_

_Ed: yeah…_

_T.K.: I promise not to do something to terrible to you!_

_Ed: …_

_Al: T.K. Says that all you people should review! She loves all her reviewers and will give you all virtual cookies! She also wants you to know that her editor didn't look at this chapter either…She also would like to say she has been to Lewiston before, so she knows the city layout._

_T.K: See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

What the Future Holds

_T.K.: Yay! Chapter 3!_

_Ed: This story is so stupid!_

_T.K.: That really hurts…_

_Al: Brother be nice, I kinda like this story._

_T.K.: (Huge grin) good because your opinion is all that matters!_

_Ed: [disintegrates Tamaki style (Yay for Ouran reference!)]_

_T.K.: …I was just kidding Ed…._

_Al: (Sweatdrop) Brother…_

_T.K.: I DON'T OWN FMA! IF I DID…(EVIL GRIN). I don't own McDonalds either…no offence but I don't know if I would want to…. Enjoy this chapter! _

Chapter 3

Al sat in a park, hands covering his eyes. He was having a hard time dealing with Ed's depression. He looked around, there was no one around. Of course not, it was three in the morning. He raised a loaded gun to his head. He knew this wouldn't kill him. He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to shoot himself, he just did. Maybe it was for the same reason Brother had cut himself, maybe it was to actually feel something.

But as he raised the gun to his head, a hand stopped him. A girl with black hair and blue eyes. Al's eyes widened. It was at that moment he knew he was dreaming. He didn't really care. He looked at the gun wondering why she had stopped him, she didn't even know him. She was wearing a black dress, with a rose belt. Her black hair was longer than it was in reality. A single rose was tucked behind her left ear.

She looked at him with a smile, her eyes so full of compassion. He wanted to hold her, to call her name softly. He realized with a start that he didn't even know her name.

"Who are you?" Al whispered.

She just smiled. Then she raised her lips to his forehead. All at once Al's vision was filled with many things; a circle, the gate, the crying faces of people he loves the girls sad face filled with longing….

"WAIT, this is what you dreamed last night?" Ed scoffed interrupting Al's story of the dream.

"Yes," Al said slightly irritated.

Ed chuckled "You know that is kind of perverted…"

"BROTHER!"

"WELL IT IS!"

"Eat your food," Al muttered as he took a sip of his soft drink.

The two brothers were currently eating at McDonalds. Ed had very suddenly wanted their chicken nuggets. Al personally preferred Wendy's. The brothers ate in peaceful silence that is until the silence was broken by a group of girls walking in.

Al's eyes widened; there she was the black haired girl! The blond and the dark haired girl were also there. They were shaking snow out of their hair and laughing. The blond was the first to notice Al's staring. She snickered and nudged the black haired girl, whispering something in her ear. The black haired girl looked Al's way, slightly blushing.

The girls got their food and sat down in a booth. They talked in hushed voices for a while.

"Hey, Al, I think you are creeping them out with your staring," Ed whispered in Al's ear startling the younger brother.

"Brother," Al growled "I'm not…"

Al's voice was cut off when he saw the blond coming toward their table. She slammed her hands down on the table.

"Hey, your making my friend uncomfortable staring at her like that," the blond said " if your so intent on staring come sit with us."

Al looked and Ed, who shrugged, this was a good chance to maybe find out what her power was all about. Even now they both could feel it, it radiated off the girl. Although they could also feel power coming from her friends, how interesting.

When they got to the table the blonde introduced her friends and her. It tuned out the blonde's name was Bryn, the dark haired girl was Sam, and the black haired girl (who never looked up during the introduction) was named Tira.

Al smiled and nodded.

"My named is Alan, and this is Edwin," Al said using the fake names him and Ed had come up with a long time ago "Alan and Edwin Alaric.

Tira's head whipped up,maybe she recognized the similarity between their real and fake names, she was a fan after all. Ed and Bryn were already in a conversation about a new science thing. Al decided to start a conversation with Tira.

"Do you like anime Tira?" Al asked politely nodding to Tira's tee shirt, which today had Inuyasha on it.

Bryn groaned "Please don't get her started please!"

Tira gave her a withering look "yeah I LOVE anime, my favorite is Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Really mine too!" Al said his eyes sparkling "my favorite character is Alphonse actually, the guy has a great name.

"Omg, Al is my favorite character too, I mean I like Edward too, Al is just so much more gentle!" Tira replied.

Al chuckled as he saw Ed stiffen, he was starting to like Tira more and more….

_Authors notes:_

_T.K.: Yay! It's done!_

_Al: I'm not a pervert…_

_Ed: (Is to busy loling to speak)_

_T.K.: (ignoring them both) I really have an obsession with the name Tira, it has been showing up in my stories lately…_

_Al: I'm not a pervert…_

_T.K.: I know Al…_

_Ed: T.K loves her reviewers, and really wants you guys to review. I'm starting to like this story, so you guys better review!_

_T.K.: I rushed through this chapter I don't know if I like it...I don't own Inuyasha either...My editor doen't even know I'm writing this story... _

_T.K./ED/Al: see you guys next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

What the Future Holds

_T.K.: Chapter 4 already…._

_Ed: Is this chapter going to be as good as the last one?_

_T.K.: Yep! Although you aren't in this one…_

_Ed: O.O Why?_

_T.K.: Because I said you aren't!_

_Al: I'm not a pervert in this one am I?_

_T.K.: Yep, totally!_

_Al: (Disintegrates)_

_T.K.: I was kidding…. sorta._

_Ed: (pouting) T.K. STILL doesn't own FMA, nor does she own the song used in this chapter…._

_T.K.: (Grins) enjoy this Edwardless chapter!_

_Ed: (Disintegrates)_

Chapter four

Al sighed as he looked out toward the ocean. This sure was a comfortable dream, he knew this was a dream because Tira was here. She was sleeping on a blanket next to him. He smiled at her sleeping form. In reality they had known each other for about two weeks now. He was pretty sure he was falling for her. Every chance he could he was hanging out with her and her friends. He sighed, if only they weren't busy being high school seniors, then he could spend more time with them. He got along with Bryn and Sam really well too.

He sighed and ran his hand through Tira's black hair, once again it was considerably longer that it was in reality. He vaguely wondered why that was.

Tira began to stir. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Your such a jerk for letting me fall asleep," She muttered.

"But your so cute when you sleep," Al cooed.

She snorted, and laid her head on his shoulder.

He pressed his lips to her hair, which would have turned into a sweet moment if not the neighbor's stupid alarm clock woken him up.

Al groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dang, it was like six in the morning, why did anyone have to be up this early?

Al decided to get dressed and take a walk.

One hour later

Al hadn't been walking that long when he heard a car horn behind him. He turned to see a car pull over, and Tira waving to him from the driver's seat. Al smiled and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, what's up?" Tira asked with a smile.

"Neighbor's stupid alarm woke me up again," Al said grumpily.

Tira laughed. Al adored her laugh, it was so cute.

"So I don't have to be at school for another fifty minutes, " Tira stated "Want me to drop you off somewhere?"

Al smiled "We can stay right here and talk…"

Tira smiled and nodded.

They both lost track of time, and Tira was almost late for school. Before parting ways though, they promised that they would meet at Airport Park at around five. They weren't done discussing subs vs. dubs yet.

Five forty-five.

Al was so late. Tira was going to murder him with a blunt object. When he came to the park two things surprised him. One the park was empty, which wasn't that strange considering it was a chilly early march afternoon. Second he could hear the faint sound of someone singing.

He followed his ears and came to one of the baseball fields. There Tira was, she was petting an orange cat and singing to herself. Al recognized the song, it was that song from that Casper movie.

_I dont need eyes to see  
the love you bring to me  
no matter where i go  
and i know that you'll be there  
forevermore apart of me  
you're everywhere  
I'll always care_

I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
that's life would just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
if you lose your way  
think back of yesterday  
remember me this way  
remember me this way

Her voice was beautiful. She was a little pitchy, but Al didn't care. Al was falling in love with her more every second. He would have gotten away with just standing there listening, but the cat decided to come visit him.

When Tira saw him, her face was red as a tomato.

"Hhh..how looong have you been there?" Tira asked.

"Oh, not very long," Al grinned evilly "just after the second verse."

He swore she looked so cute freaking out over something so weird as him listening to her sing.

He took her hand, making her blush a deeper red.

"I liked it Tira, you have a beautiful voice," Al said with soft eyes.

Tira looked a him with wide eyes. Then she smiled.

"Your such a liar," she said tucking a hair behind her ear.

"No I mean it!" Al said "It was beautiful, **you're** beautiful."

Tira smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Al nodded pulling her into a hug. If she got any redder he would be surprised.

"Now," he muttered in her ear "weren't we talking about something this morning."

"Yeah," She replied "But I can't remember now."

He laughed "I can't either."

_Authors Note_

_T.K.: Oh how I love this chapter!_

_Ed: It was ok, would have been better if I had made an appearance._

_T.K.: Hey Ed, where did Al go?_

_Ed: I have no idea…_

_T.K.: Oh well he will come back when he gets hungry…_

_Ed: Al's not a dog…_

_T.K.: Once again I don't own the song _Remember Me This Way, _I have_ _no idea who does. Please review! I love my reviewers!_

_Ed/T.K.: see you people next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

What the Future Holds

_Author's notes:_

_T.K.: Chapter 5! My favorite chapter!_

_Ed: Where did you go for a week…_

_T.K.:I was looking for Al…_

_Ed: Liar….._

_T.K.: O.O fine I was resting….._

_Ed: I knew it! YOU ARE LAZY!_

_T.K.: YES I AM!_

_Al: (Suddenly walks in)_

_Ed: AL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK!_

_AL: …_

_T.K: This chapter... XD I put in a special part for my reviewer _Konaminae Nara! _Hope you like it!_

_Ed: (snort)_

_T.K: WHAT WAS THAT SNORT FOR SHORTY?_

_Ed: WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SHORT?_

_Al: (sighs) T.K. doesn't own FMA, She didn't own it four chapters ago, so why would she own it now?_

_T.K.: Enjoy this chapter! (P.s. this is the only chapter that doesn't start with Al dreaming)_

Chapter 5

"I SAID NO AL!" Ed screamed at his brother for the sixth time.

"ED YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Al screamed right back.

Ed's eyes softened.

"But I do understand Al, That is why I can't let you tell Tira our secret. She won't except us Al. No one will ever except us. I had to learn the hard way. Please Al listen to me, you know what it's like for someone you love to leave!" Ed said eyes pleading for his brother to understand.

"Ed, I'm sorry but, TIRA'S NOT WINRY! JUST BECAUSE WINRY LEFT YOU DOES NOT MEAN I CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE!" Al yelled.

"You say you love her, but do you really know she loves you?" Ed whispered eyes distant, and sad.

Al paused for a moment. Yes he was sure Tira loved him. It was so hard right now arguing with his brother. But he felt so sad lying to Tira. Al was sure Tira could handle the news. She wasn't like Winry, Winry was a witch. Al suddenly remembered the last time he had seen Winry. It had been the week before him and Ed had gone to Spokane.

_Al was walking down a deserted street. It was at least four in the morning. Al was tired and desperate to find a bed. But then Al saw a group of girls come out of a local bar. In this group he saw familiar blonde hair. Al growled. He hadn't seen Winry since before she left Ed. She looked so happy. How could she be so happy, when Ed was dying inside? She was the worst kind of person! _

_She caught sight of him. _

"_Al?" She said surprised. Her friends gave her a worried look, obviously they saw Al's eyes filled with anger. Winry just smiled at them and told them to go on home, she would be there soon. Her friends reluctantly left. _

_Al could barley hold his anger "Why did you leave Winry?"_

_Winry's eyes didn't leave the floor "How's Ed doing Al?"_

"_HORRIBLE!" Al screamed "IF HE COULD KILL HIMSELF HE WOULD HAVE BEEN LONG DEAD NOW."_

_Winry still wouldn't look him in the eyes "I'm sorry Al."_

_This made Al blow a gasket. He grabbed Winry by the shoulders as pushed her up against a wall. Winry's eyes widened, Al was usually so calm. Now his eyes showed an immense anger._

"_YOUR SORRY? THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU KILLED HIM INSIDE! HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF MORE TIMES THAN I CAN'T COUNT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO HIM BECAUSE YOU JUST RAN AWAY. NOT ONLY DID ED LOSE HIS LOVER, BUT HE LOST HIS BEST FRIEND! YOU KNOW IF YOU WERE THE REAL WINRY YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER RUN AWAY!. Al threw in that last part to sting. Winry had always been jealous of "the other Winry". It hurt her that Ed's heart always belonged to someone else._

_With that Al let go of Winry. Then he left her crying in the street. He didn't care anymore. She could go die for all he cared._

Al flinched at the memory. If he hadn't been sleep deprived he would have handled the situation differently. Al looked to see Ed staring at him. Oh right he never answered Ed's question.

"I know she loves me Ed," Al said.

Ed snorted, then went to leave the room. Then the door bell rang. Al went to get it to see a very irritated Tira at the door.

"Tira!" Al said hugging her "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"I got stopped by practically all your neighbors," Tira said with venom in her voice "They said you guys have been fighting for hours now."

"We were just having a little disagreement," Al muttered.

Ed snorted, then left the room.

Tira gave Al a look, Al just muttered something about a bad mood.

One Hour Later

"Are you going to tell me why you guys were fighting now," Tira muttered.

"I don't know," Al muttered.

"It has something to do with me," Tira said.

Al wasn't surprised she knew that. Tira seemed to just know things.

"Yeah, I want to tell you something, but Ed doesn't approve." Al said.

"What is it?" Tira asked "You know you can trust me."

"Do you love me Tira?" Al asked suddenly.

Tira smiled "More than anything."

Al didn't know why he felt surprised but he did. He felt a happiness bubble through him. A warmth he hadn't felt since before his mother died.

"I love you too, which is why I have to tell you," Al said.

"Tell me what," Tira asked eyes shining.

"I'm not who you think I am," Al said bluntly.

Tira went to say something but Al cut her off.

"Tira don't say anything till I'm done. I'm not from this world. My name isn't Alan Alaric. It's Alphonse Elric. My brother is Edward Elric. We both come from Ametris." Al confessed.

Tira's eyes grew cold "don't mess with me Al, that isn't funny."

"It's the truth Tira, something went wrong in the gate. Edward and I, we can't die."

Tira was shaking her head. "Impossible."

Al took out a simple pocket knife and slit his throat.

Tira almost screamed as Al's blood hit her.

"It's ok Tira, It's already healed." Al said his vice horse as his vocal cords fixed themselves. Tira's eyes grew big.

"Al?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears "please don't do that, I thought you died!"

Al laughed "So do you believe me?"

Tira snorted "After that performance yes, I also sense that I can believe you."

Al smile and tackled/hugged her.

"Umm Al I think we should head back to your house," Tira said suddenly.

"Why," Al asked.

"Because we are both covered in you blood," Tira smirked "Some people might think we murdered someone."

"Oh right," Al laughed.

Tira rolled her eyes.

One Half Hour Later

"Al, you are sure that all the blood is going to come out of my clothes?" Tira asked. She was sitting in the Elric's apartment, wearing Al's clothes.

"Also you do realize if I go home wearing your clothes, my dad will KILL you." Tira said with a smirk.

Al smiled "We have a lot of practice getting blood out of clothes."

Then Al pulled Tira into his lap. Tira blushed heavily.

"You know getting killed by your Dad doesn't seem so bad," he said with a smile.

The he pressed his lips against Tira's in a gentle kiss. Would have been a sweet moment has not Ed walked in right at that moment.

Ed's eyes grew big as he saw the couple kissing on the couch, Tira wearing Al's clothes, and Tira in Al's lap.

"AL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Ed asked horrified.

The couple broke apart blushing.

"WHEN I SAID NOT TO TELL HER OUR SECRET BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU, THAT DIDN'T MEAN YOU NEEDED TO PROVE IT!"

Al blushed brighter "We didn't **DO **anything Ed, I got blood all over Tira and…"

"OH MY GOD," Ed screamed.

Tira grabbed Ed's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward Elric, Al and I didn't do anything, he got blood on my clothes when he was telling me the truth. Now stop having such a SHORT temper!"

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed screamed.

Tira laughed.

Ed sighed "What to do now."

"That's easy we are going to break your curse!" Tira said.

_Author's notes_

_T.K.: XD defiantly my favorite chapter!_

_Al: (Unable to speak)_

_Ed: (Disintegrates)_

_T.K.: Lol, so anyway I wasn't going to have Al punch Winry because I think he is better than that. The Winry on this side may be a witch, but she is pretty defenseless. So I settled with him pushing her up against a wall and yelling at her! My favorite part of this chapter was when Ed walked in on Al and Tira then freaked! XD So anyway please review! I love all you reviewers! See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

What the Future Holds

_Author's notes_

_T.K.: Chapter 6!_

_Ed: Why are you updating so soon…._

_T.K.: (Snorts) random inspiration _

_Al: What inspired you?_

_T.K.: FRIED CHICKEN! Lol just kidding! Actually I was listening to my Youtube playlist…_

_Ed: You are lazy._

_T.K.: YES I AM THANK YOU! (Throws a wrench at Edward's head)_

_Ed: (Dodges) WHAT THE HELL YOU COULDA KILLED ME!_

_T.K.: You're so short I missed…_

_Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A WRENCH THROWN BY A CRAZY GIRL CAN'T HIT HIM!_

_T.K.: WHO YOU CALLING CRAZY…I'M INSANE! GET YOUR TERMS RIGHT!_

_Al: (rubs his temples) T.K. DOESN'T OWN FMA O.K? SHE IS JUST AN __**INSANE **__FAN-GIRL! OMG! ED, T.K. WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!_

_T.K.: Ok Al, Enjoy the chapter dear readers! Oh yeah _I_ lied last chapter, this chapter doesn't start with Al dreaming either…_

Chapter 6

"Is Tira ready yet?" Ed muttered from inside some bushes.

"No they are still setting up," Al growled from beside his brother.

"This plan is crazy!" Ed shifted trying to get comfortable "Why didn't Tira tell us her and her friends were wiccans anyway?"

"Because it was never important before," Al muttered, clearly he was irritated Tira never told him this big part of her life.

"This plan is too simple, if it was this easy then we could have just found some wiccans to help us before this," Ed hissed

Al put his finger to his lips. They were currently in the bushes by Sam's house. Tonight was a full moon. Apparently Tira, Sam, and Bryn were wiccans. They got together, and had a circle every full moon. Tira had a special plan for this circle though. Unfortunately her friends didn't know about this, which is why Ed and Al were hiding.

"Hey Al, you do realize if this works…you could lose her forever right," Ed whispered.

Al closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it. Part of him wanted this to work the other part wish it wouldn't.

They girls were beginning to chant. Al felt their power surround him. He wondered what powered their skills here. The Alchemy in his world was powered by the souls of this one.

They the girls fell silent. Except for Tira, who Al could see was still mouthing words.

All was silent for a long time, but then Al felt a strange feeling in his chest.

"BROTHER," Al screamed no longer caring who heard.

Edward nodded, then he and Al clapped their hands pressing them to the ground.. They both smiled when the heard a ringing sound. Then they blanked out.

Al woke up once again in front of the Gate. He really hated this place. The plan worked, Tira had gotten they gates inside of them to work. They had temporarily been able to use alchemy to get here.

Al heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Tira standing there. Al felt scared seeing her there of all places.

"Tira what are you doing here?" Al asked.

"I came to say goodbye," Tira said her eyes filling with tears.

Al's eyes also filled with tears, he didn't want to leave her, but he didn't belong in her world.

"It maybe goodbye, but I'm never going to forget you. I'm going to love you forever." Al whispered as he hugged her.

"You're wrong, I will be the one to love you forever, you don't know the price you have to pay for going back." Tira cried.

"What?" Al began, but Tira's mouth cut off his words. Then she pushed him into the awaiting black hands.

Al woke up to someone screaming his and Edwards name.

"Al! Oh, God Ed! What?"

Al opened his eyes to see Winry leaning over Ed.

"Colonel Mustang told me you guys left to destroy they gate on the other side! What…how did you get back?" Winry said her eyes laced with tears.

Ed's eyes fluttered open.

"Dang, my head hurts like hell," He muttered. The he saw Winry and his eyes opened wide.

"Winry?" Ed asked, then his own eyes filled with tears. He threw his arms around Winry. He felt like he had lost her, then gotten her back, almost like he had been gone longer than he was.

Winry's eyes widened more.

"Ed you arm…. It's there!" She cried then reached for his leg, "your leg is there too!"

Ed stood up, amazed. It was true, he was all there. Then he spotted Al. Ed grinned like a Cheshire Cat. His brother was there, the right age, not in a suit of armor, hopefully with all his memories intact **(1)**.

Ed's smile faded when he saw tears in his brother's eyes.

"Al what's wrong," Ed asked "we are back, we are whole again."

"I feel as if something important has been taken from me, but I can't remember what it is," Al cried.

Ed hugged his brother, Winry also came and hugged him. Ed couldn't help smile despite his brother's tears.

They were home.

_Author's notes_

_(1)- I want to clarify here, Ed and Al have lost all of the memories of the years they spent on the other side of the gate together, Ed still remembers everything that happened __**before**__ the conquer of shambala. _

_T.K.: Gah! This chapter…it irritates me…_

_Ed: Was that the end_

_T.K.: NOOOOO! It's not over yet, there are a few loose ends I have to tie… one or two more chapters._

_Ed: Good_

_T.K.: You really do like this story huh?_

_Ed: (blushes) I DO NOT!_

_T.K.: I knew it! I knew you would grow to love it!_

_Al: T.K. Really loves her reviewers! She hearts you all! _

_T.K./Al/Ed: see you next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

What the Future Holds

_Author's Notes_

T.K.: NOOOO! Chapter 7! There is only one chapter after this…

_Ed/Al: :o  
_

_T.K.: It almost over…_

_Ed: (Pats back)_

_T.K.: Ah, thanks Ed._

_Al: T.K. Doesn't own FMA, or the song Please Remember, or her brain._

_T.K.: I OWN MY OWN BRAIN!_

_Ed: I thought the British stole it when you were a baby_

_T.K.: XD_

_Ed: Enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 7

A darkness, a darkness that swallowed everything. His hope, his joy, his love, they were all thrown into a dark abyss. He cried out, pain was shooting across his whole body. He wanted it to stop, he just wanted to die now. Anything would be better than this.

Then he felt arms around him. He saw dark hair and blue eyes. That girl again, she is in his dreams every night. He loved her, but he didn't know who she was. He loved her because she eased the pain in his dreams. He never felt whole anymore. He felt as if he was shattered. It wasn't fair, life should give him a break already. This girl though, gave him a sense of comfort. Even if it was just in his dreams.

Al groaned as felt a hand shake his shoulder. He always felt irritated when people woke him up now. Al sighed gave Ed (the person who had woke him) a nasty look.

"Al, you really need to stop falling asleep at the kitchen table," Ed said "you have a bed why don't you use it?"

Al groaned, "if you and Winry weren't so **loud **then I could sleep just fine upstairs."

Al laughed as Ed grew so red that a tomato would seem dull in comparison.

"Al, you really need to get your own place," Ed muttered through embarrassment "I love having you around all the time, but it's been a year since I…(we technically although you weren't on the other side of the gate that long **(1)**) came back."

"I'm trying Ed," Al grumbled "I'm sorry that I'm a burden on you and Winry. You guys just got married less than a month ago. You don't need me hanging around all the time."

Ed's eyes softened.

"Al you will never be a burden on us," Ed stated.

"Yeah, I guess," Al muttered. Then he got up from the table.

"I need some air," Al muttered to his brother, who as searching for something to drink other than the accursed milk.

"Al, don't forget Winry is dragging us to some club tonight," Ed muttered "She wants to see some new singer there tonight."

Al shrugged, he wouldn't forget, forgetting would get him a wrench in the nose again. Al couldn't afford **another **broken nose.

Later (about 7ish)

Al groaned, clubs weren't his scene. They weren't his brother's either. They both would rather be at home, reading an alchemy book. Winry loved it in clubs though. Al knew the only reason why she dragged him to clubs was for him to find someone. Winry noticed how lonely Al got. She didn't know Al's heart belonged to no one, except maybe that girl in his dreams.

Winry was excitedly talking about this new singer that was going to perform that night.

"She has a beautiful voice," Winry said "She sings songs no ones ever heard of before. She has a funny back-story though. Apparently a woman found her collapsed outside of the city about a year ago. The woman brought her back to her home. When the girl woke the woman asked her what happened, but the girl refused. Nobody knows where she is from. She also has this particular "condition" she can't use all her senses at once."

"What?" Ed asked now interested.

Winry gave him a withering look then continued.

"She can't talk and see at the same time. If she starts to talk, she looses her eyesight. If she stays silent she can see."

"That's strange," Al commented.

"Yes," Winry responded.

Then the lights dimmed, the show was about to start.

Al felt bored, he likes listening to singers and all, but he would rather be at home.

"Wow," Winry muttered "I want that dress."

Ed snorted earning him a whack in the head.

Al looked up out of curiosity. He almost jumped up out of surprise. The singer, she looked exactly like the girl in his dreams. Black hair fell to her mid back, and eyes that were blue as the sky. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white belt. A single white rose was tucked behind her right ear. She was finishing a thank you speech before she sang. Then she sat in a chair, and began to sing.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we've made_

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me

Please remember, please remember

Al stood with the rest of the club and clapped. Her voice it seemed like he knew it. He sat through her whole performance. When she got up to leave so did he. He muttered something to Ed and Winry about some air.

He ran around back to the performer's entrance. He waited there. The security guard gave him a look, and was about to say something when the performers came out. The girl (Winry had mentioned her performing name to be Diana) came out as well. When she spotted him she stiffened. Then she tried to walk off.

He grabbed her shoulder. Which made the security guard bark at him. Diana muttered something about it being ok. Al saw her flinch as soon as the words left her mouth. The pupils disappeared from her eyes. Right, Winry said she couldn't talk and see at the same time.

"Can we talk," Al muttered to her.

She nodded. Then walked briskly forward. She ended up tripping over a rock.

Panic filled Al's heart.

"Are you ok?" He said running to her.

She merely nodded again.

She stayed on the ground and looked at him. Her pupils returned.

"I want to know how we know each other," Al said "Don't deny it, I saw the recognition in your eyes earlier."

Diana looked at him again her eyes sad.

"If I told you, you would cry," She whispered.

"Is it that bad?" Al asked.

Diana nodded flinching, as she grew blind again.

There was a noise down the ally, Diana panicked and clapped her hands, pushed them against the ally wall. A spear appeared in her hand. The ally was silent.

"You have seen Truth," Al cried "You have seen the gate!"

Diana nodded. Then she pulled a leather bound book from a bag at her waist. She put the book in Al's hand.

Then in his ear she whispered "Read this it will explain everything, though you won't want to hear it. Also I highly recommend. NOT telling your brother it's contents. I only caught a glance, but he looked happy tonight."

Then using the spear as a cane, Diana wandered away down the ally.

Al was dumb struck, holding the book against his chest.

He wondered what could possibly be written in the book.

_Author's note:_

_(1) Ah poor Ed is wrong…_

_T.K.: So did you guys like it?_

_Al/Ed: :o_

_T.K.: I is sad ,next chapter is the last chapter…_

_Al/Ed: :o _

_T.K.: …_

_Ed/Al: :o_

_T.K.: Yeah so one again I don't own the song _Please Remember_, I think Leann Rimes owns it. I want you people to review! Right now! I loves all my reviewers! Huggles to all of you (wait, that seems creepy how about a virtual cookie instead?)._

_T.K./Ed/Al: See you next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

What the Future Holds

_Author's Notes:_

_T.K: I is sad. This is the LAST chapter!_

_Ed: (is trying to hold back tears) I'm sort of gonna miss you._

_Al: (Is already bawling)_

_T.K.: I'm going to miss you too. (Although I going to write another FMA fic)_

_Al: T.K Doesn't own FMA, she never has. She also doesn't own the song _Open Up Your Eyes_, she thinks Daughtry owns that song._

_T.K.: Hope you enjoy the last chapter!_

Chapter 8 (END)

Al threw the leather book against the wall. He had read it all, every word. It was hard to believe. That so many years of his life he couldn't remember. So many years his brother couldn't remember. So much had been taken from them.

"Al?" Ed's voice came down the hall.

Ed found his brother in tears at the kitchen table. He immediately felt alarmed.

"Al! What's wrong, are you hurt?" Ed asked in a panic.

"I'm fine, I have just been thinking that's all," Al muttered.

"Thinking about what," Ed asked "what is making you so upset?"

"It's nothing," Al muttered, then he moved to pick up the book. "I'm going out now."

Ed just nodded concern etched into his features.

Hours later

Al walked, and walked. He wasn't sure what he should do now. Telling Ed was out of the question. Ed was finally happy. He didn't want Ed searching for what they had lost. In the end they would only loose something else.

Al came by a simple park. He walked through it, his mind lost in thought. He was barely paying attention to his surroundings. But he saw her right away. Diana, no Tira, she was just sitting there feeding the birds. He felt emotion sear through him.

He loved her.

He had loved her in the other world, and when he came back (even after losing his memory) he had loved her here. She was now in a world that wasn't her own, yet she looked so peaceful.

"Tira," He called softly, and yet he could tell she heard him. She looked up and saw him. On her face was a look of regret, and sadness. Al ran to her side.

"Tira," He repeated "I read it, the entire book."

Tira flinched, "do you hate me now? It must be a burden, there are things you didn't tell me, things that you made better so I wouldn't cry for you. Those memories are ones you can't get back. You must hate me for telling you that the memories you lost exist." Tira flinched again as her sight went away.

Al was silent. Then it felt as if a flood of words were pouring out.

"Tira I can't hate you. I only think about you. Of those memories I lost, you stayed. Though I couldn't remember some things about you, you were still there. I love you Tira, you gave me back some of the memories. I don't need the others. Tira, we can make new memories. We can live together a raise a family. We will never again have to be apart."

Al paused to take a breath. He looked at Tira to see tears in her eyes. They weren't sad tear, they were tears of true happiness.

"Al, I love you so much," Tira exclaimed than wrapped her arms around him.

Al patted her hair "Tira, I was born to love you."

Tira smiled, she was home.

Ten years later

"MOMMY," a strong willed blond child yelled to her mother.

"What happened this time," a very pregnant Winry Elric asked her daughter Nina Elric.

" Alan and Trisha **(1) **broke my toy!" Nina said tears in her eyes.

"We did not," A couple of children said racing in the door.

Winry sighed, she knew there would be trouble when Al and Tira asked her to watch their twins. The twins had Tira's dark hair, but had Al's eyes. Winry looked at her own daughter, who looked so much like Ed you would have thought they were twins. Nina was daddies little girl. Winry sighed, hoping her unborn child, would be a mommy's little boy or girl.

"Hey what happened?" Ed muttered as he walked through the door.

"Trisha and Alan broke my toy!" Nina exclaimed.

Ed chuckled, "I'm sure they didn't mean to, here let me fix it."

Ed was able to fix the toy with some simple parts that Winry had lying around.

"Daddy, were you at Mr. Mustang's today?" Nina asked.

"Yup, I was at the home of that Ba.." Ed stopped short when Winry gave him a glare.

Nina perked up.

"I want to go play with Maes!" She said excitedly.

"Ah," Winry cooed "Seems like Nina has a crush."

The twins laughed as Nina grew red and stomped out.

Ed flipped.

"My daughter will NOT fall in love with that man's son!" Ed said horrified.

"Ed she's eight," Winry muttered.

"So! I loved you when I was eight!" Ed muttered.

Winry blushed and muttered something incoherent.

"Uncle Ed," Trisha asked "When is Mom and Dad supposed to come home?"

"I don't know, they will be back soon Trish," Ed said "They are just out remembering."

"Remembering what?" Alan asked.

"I don't know," Ed responded irritated "They remember on this day every year."

"Oh," The twins said at once, then they got an evil grin on their faces.

"Uncle will you sing for us?" They asked "you sing all the time at that club with Mom."

Ed groaned "I guess" he muttered. Then he began to sing: **(2) **

_A single rose left to remember As a single tear falls from her eyeAnother cold day in December.A year from the day she said goodbye. Seems it's only been a moment,Since the angels took him from her she was left there holding on to their tomorrow, But as they laid him in the ground, Her heart would sing without a sound. For the first time you can open your eyes, And see the world without your sorrow. Where no one knows the pain you left behind, And all the peace you could never findIs waiting there to hold and keep you. Welcome to the first day of your life, Just open up your eyes.A single lifetime lays behind her, As she draws her final breath. Just beyond the door he'll find her. Taking her hand he softly says, For the first time you can open your eyes, And see the world without your sorrow. Where no one knows the pain you left behind, And all the peace you could never find. Is waiting there to hold and keep you. Welcome to the first day of your life, Just open up your eyes as I lay you down tonight. Safe on the other side, no more tears to cry. For the first time you can open your eyes, And see the world without your sorrow. Where no one knows the pain you left behind, And all the peace you could never find, Is waiting there to hold and keep you, Welcome to the first day of your life, __Just open up your eyes. Eyes. Eyes. Eyes_.

Al And Tira sat in the park. Her head was on his shoulder. They both felt happy sitting there.

_Together_

**_END_**

_Author's Notes_

_(1) Al and Tira had the first girl so they got to name their daughter Trisha after Ed and Al's mom. Alan (the other twin) was Al's fake name on the other __side of the gate. Nina is Ed and Winry's oldest, she is of course named after Nina Tucker (May Shou Tucker rot in hell)._

_Their unborn child is a boy, they name him Van actually XD. Roy got married to Riza (finally) right after Ed and Al came back. Their first son is Maes, named of course after Maes Hughes. They have another son who is actually named after Ed. (XD It made Ed both mad and flattered) As just a small note Havoc and Sheska got married (has nothing to do with the story, sweat drop)._

**(2) **_In the first version of this fic, the first chapter opens up with this song, it was in Ed's point of view. Then I decided to have Al having a dream, so I changed it. (random fact)_

_T.K.: It's over (cries)_

_Ed: That was a very fluffy ending…_

_T.K.: Yep! _

_Al: I…can't…believe it's over…._

_T.K.: I would like to thank all my reviewers, especially _RenofAmestris_ and _Konaminae Nara _who reviewed on like all the chapters! Virtual cookies for you two! Also I thank Ed and Al for being here!_

_Ed/Al: you forced me/ no problem_

_T.K.: Thanks again for reading, please continue to review! I hope to have my next story up soon! _

_T.K./Ed/Al: Bye!_


End file.
